Mazie
by emeraldeyesfilledwithfear
Summary: Deeks has been keeping a huge secret. A tragic event brings the truth out, and nothing will be the same for the Detective... or his partner. (I'm horrible at summaries. Please give the story a chance!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is set a year after this season. It's very much AU. Here's another shot at a multi-chapter story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr. Deeks, my office now please." Hetty called. Kensi raised her eyebrow towards him, Sam and Callen did the same. He just shrugged and followed Hetty to her office.

"Whatever I did Hetty, I'm sorry and it won't happen again." Deeks bargained as he sat down across from her.

"Mr. Deeks..." she started, her voice was filled with sympathy and she was having trouble meeting his eyes. He knew something tragic had happened. "Savannah Owens died this morning in automobile accident."

Deeks shot straight up, and he ran a hand over his face. "What? Where? ...and Mazie? Is she okay? When can I see her?" his voice was shaking.

As soon as he finished his sentence a five year old little girl made her way past the staircase to Hetty's office escorted by a woman who was from child services.

Her curly, bleached blonde hair went passed her shoulders, and her eyes were a bright shade of blue. She was wearing a striped skirt with bright pink leggings and a white t-shirt, along with some sparkley sneakers.

"She's fi-" Hetty was cu off by a squeal from the little girl.

"DADDY!" Deeks turned around to see his girl flying towards him. He knelt down to hug her and kissed her on her forehead. Deeks' eyes were stinging with tears as he pulled Mazie closer.

Kensi, Sam, and Callen watched in awe. Unsure of what was going on. Callen was the first to speak. "Daddy?" he said refurring to Deeks.

Deeks ignored the conversations around him. He pulled back looking into his daughters eyes, pushing the curls away from her face. "Are you okay babygirl?" He looked over her to see if there were any cuts or bruises. She nods and throws her arms back around her fathers neck. Snuggling as close as she could.

"I missed you Daddy." she mumbles into his shirt.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry, I've been busy with work. It's never gonna happen okay? You'll see me more often alright?" he whispers in her ears. She nods again. He lifts her up and puts her on his hip.

"Mr. Deeks I assume your going to sign for full guardianship?" the social worker asks. "Yes of course." he says. She pulls out the forms which he is quick to sign. She leaves soon after mentioning she will need to inspect his house in a week.

He walks over to the bull pen, still holding Mazie tight to his chest. Deeks sits on the corner of his desk, ready to face the question about to come from the six people in front of him, somewhere along the time Nell and Eric joined in on the fiasco.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do..." Kensi is quick to cut him off, "Yeah. You do." he can see the hurt in her eyes, the fact that he didn't tell her he had a child was a big issue.

"Hey Maze?" he nudges the girl clung to him, "You want to meet some of Daddy's friends?"

The bright-eyed girl turns her head to face them, never lifting it off her father's shoulder. Deeks rattles of their names, when he introduces Kensi, the child pulls his ear towards her and whispers. "She's really pretty." he chuckles and nods.

"...and everyone, this is my daughter Mazie Rose." everyone takes their time trying to process what just happened. Eventually, one by one they smile and nod and say "Hi."

"Where's mommy?" Mazie asks, bobbing her head around Deeks, reaching her neck up look around for her the woman.

Deeks takes a sharp breath in, telling his daughter that her mother isn't coming home is going to be the hardest thing he's ever had to do.

"Mr. Deeks why don't you take the rest of the week off? Maybe some more time along with it. If it's okay with you, I'll let the rest of the team know about your situation." Hetty offers. He agrees.

Deeks' gathers his stuff, and says he's goodbyes. He mouths to his partner, "I'm sorry I'll call you later." Kensi nods, and then he's on his way off. Over his shoulder, Mazie waves. "Bye-bye."

The team smiles and waves back. "That kid is to damn cute." Sam remarks, shaking his head.

"Upstairs everyone, there's a lot more about Mr. Deeks then you thought." Hetty claims.  
_

"Savannah Owens had Mazie Rose Deeks on August 31, 2008. Detective Deeks and Ms. Owens had a- what you kids call, 'one-night stand' which resulted in a pregnancy. As soon as he found out, he wanted to be involved as much as possible. Mr. Deeks and Ms. Owens had a good relationship with each other, but had no want to be together. They did try though. For the last five years of Mazie's life they have had joint custody, but a little over six months ago, Ms. Owens and Mazie moved to Las Vegas. That was the last time Mr. Deeks had seen them." Hetty talks a long pause to let her agents soak in the new information they had been given.

The silence is broken. "Why didn't Deeks tell us he had a kid?" Eric asked. "Mr. Beale, this job is dangerous. Mr. Deeks has many enemies. He didn't want anyone to ever try to use her to get to him. He kept her a secret to protect her." Hetty pauses once more.

"This morning, I received news that Savannah Owens had passed away in an automobile accident."

From the team you can hear gasps. And a, "Oh my god." from Nell.

"Being a father isn't something new for Mr. Deeks, his been doing amazing these last five years. But things are different now, and we are his family. I expect everyone ready to help him and Mazie. They are both in for a whole world of change. And so are we."

* * *

**REVIEW AND ILL LOVE YOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two!**

* * *

The phone rang once, twice, and again before she answered.

"Hey Daddy Deeks." her voice sounded annoyed, but he could her the playfulness in the tone too.

"Hi Kens, look I'm sorry for-" in the background of the conversation, Kensi can hear the young girl asking, repeatedly 'who is that?"

She smiles at Mazie's curiosity. Just like her father. Deeks attempts to shush the child who is climbing over him trying to put her ear to the phone.

"Are you guys hungry? Want me to bring you two pizza or something?" Kensi offers. Mazie is quick to answer.

"PIZZZZZZZZAAAAA." she throws her hands in the air.

"The princess has spoken, I guess so." he chuckles.

"I'll be over around seven, is that okay?"

"Sounds good. See you then partner."  
_

"Mazie. Can I talk to you?" the child nods never looking up from her coloring book on the floor in Deeks' living room.

"Come here babygirl." she goes over to the couch and sits in her fathers lap. Mazie reaches her hand up to play with Deeks' shaggy mop.

"Mommy isn't coming home." the little girl looks at him confused. "Mommy got hurt today, really bad. And she went up to heaven."

Deeks was struggling with his words, he knew she was to young to understand, but she was old enough to notices her mother was no longer around.

Mazie looks at her father and he pushes her hair back.

"I won't see Mommy again?" she asks.

Deeks shakes his head and pulls the child into his chest. The sniffles he hears from her break his heart.

She latches on to him tighter. "Your not gonna leave me too, right Daddy?"

"Never."

Kensi knocks on Deeks' door for the second time. When there isn't an answer, she unlocks it herself with her key.

She walks into see markers all over the floor, along with drawings on papers and coloring books.

Kensi's eyes wander to the couch where she finds Deeks laying on his back, and Mazie on top of him, glued to his chest. They both seemed to be sleeping. Kensi's face tugs into a smile at the sight.

Kensi goes into the kitchen to put the pizza down. While looking through the cupboards for a cup for water. A little voice says, "Are you stealing our cups?"

She turns around to see the five year old rubbing her eyes lazily.

"No sweetie, I can't say that I am. But, I did bring you pizza. Do you remember me from your Daddy's work? I'm Kensi."

Mazie nods and makes her way over to the counter by Kensi. She tries to climb up it so she can sit, but fails.

The blonde turns towards the brunette and reaches out her arms.

Kensi is stiff and unsure what to do. But she leans down to lift the child on the counter.

"Do you have any babies?" Mazie bluntly asks.

"Nope."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not at the moment."

Mazie thinks for a second, then rattles off 12 more questions which Kensi answers either yes or no.

"Do you like-" she is cut off by her father who pads his way into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes like Maxie when she first woke up.

"Woah squirt, playing twenty questions?"

Mazie ignores the question. "Good Morning sleepyhead." she sticks her tongue out towards her father, he mirrors this action.

"She's a detective, taking after her Dad." Kensi says. The man laughs.

"Can we eat now?" Mazie whined.

"What'd I say about whining Maze?" Deeks said with a stern voice.

"To not do it." And with that Deeks lifted her off the counter and put her on the floor so she could go sit and that table. He kissed the top of her head.

"That's my girl."

After the trio demolished the box of pizza, Mazie was in desperate need of a bath. Pizza sauce covered her once white shirt, and it was all over her face and in her hair.

"BUBBLES." she screamed as she walked into the bathroom. Deeks lifted her into the suds.

"I should get going," Kensi said from her place against the bathroom door. Deeks stood up and brought her out to the hallway. "Please don't go yet." he begged. "I need to shower and I don't want to leave Mazie by herself. Your the only person I'll ever trust with my daughter."

Kensi snorted. "Is that why you never told me about her Deeks? Because you trust me?"

"Kensi if you were in my position you would have done the same thing." Deeks whispered-yelled.

She couldn't argue with that, it was the truth. She nodded. "Sorry. I'll stay."

"Mazie want me to help you brush your hair?" Kensi asked. Deeks was in the shower, and at the moment, Mazie was struggling to reach behind her head to brush the hairs back there. She agreed and sat on the floor while Kensi sat on the couch.

"Can you braid my hair? Only Mommy knows how. Daddy tried before, he's really bad at it." Kensi laughed, and then winced at the thought that Mazie's mom was gone. She quickly recovered. "Of course."

It was silent for a few minutes. Both were unaware that the shower had shut off.

"Daddy's my best friend. Is your Daddy your best friend?" Kensi stops braiding the child's hair for a second. Her father was always a diffcult subject for her to talk about.

Deeks is listening at the door of the hallway and almost goes out to save Kensi from the topic.

"He was. But he passed away." Kensi finished the child's braid.

"Like Mommy?" the girl turned her head to face Kensi. She slowly nodded.

"Daddy said Mommy went up to heaven, I bet that's where your Daddy is too." Mazie gave Kensi a smile. The five year old noticed the adults watery eyes and climbed up on her lap to give her a hug.

When Mazie pulls back she looks into Kensi's mismatched eyes "Daddy's not gonna go away too is he?"

Kensi gently glides her knuckles across Mazie's cheek. "Nope. I promise you that when he's with me I'll bring him back to you everyday."

"I don't want you to go away either. I like you." Kensi chuckles and Deeks cuts in.

"Oh don't worry about that babygirl. Kensi is stuck with us." Both girls jump to see the man making his way to join them on the couch.

Kensi carried Mazie to Deeks' room. She fell asleep not to long after Deeks came out of the shower. The kid had a hell of a long day.

After she set her on the bed, Deeks walked Kensi out.

"I couldn't of got through tonight without you." Deeks admits.

Kensi smiles. "She's a really great kid Deeks. You did good."

"I wish I could take credit for that, but that's all from her mother." he chuckles and runs a hand over his face.

"How am I gonna do this on my own Kens?"

Kensi puts her hands on both of his shoulders.

"You're not alone Deeks. The whole team is ready to help you. Including me, if you ever need anything call me. I don't care what time it is okay? I'm here for you partner."

He smiles and nods. "Thank you."

"Goodnight Daddy Deeks." she laughs.

"G'night Kensi." as he makes his way back in his house.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three (: Hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for all your reviews, I read every single one!**

* * *

It's almost been a week since the accident. Being on full-time Daddy duty was a quick adjustment for Deeks. He didn't do it alone. Kensi was a huge help, she always came over in the evening to bring dinner and so Deeks could shower.

Today was Friday, and Monday would be Mazie's first day at a new school, and Deeks' first day back at work, but he had to get some things sorted out before then.

"Daddy has to go turn stuff in at work, you want to go?"

Mazie nods eagerly. "Is Kensi going to be there?" Deeks laughs, his daughter was over the moon about Kensi, all she would ask is when was the next time she could see her.

"Yes she'll be there. Let's go."  
_

Deeks and Mazie enter the bullpen. Sam, Callen, and Kensi are lost in paperwork. "Kensi!" the child squeals letting go of her fathers hand. Kensi's head pops up fast enough to see the young girl running towards her. She opens up her arms and in one swift motion puts the squealing child on her lap. "Hey Mazie! What are you doing here?"

She shrugs. "I dunno. Daddy has to get some stuff."

"Kens can you watch her real quick? I need to talk to Hetty." Deeks asks. Kensi gives him a thumb up and he walks away.

Mazie looks to the man by Kensi's side, "What's your name again?"

He smiles and reaches out his hand to shake her little one. "I'm Callen, nice to met you again."

Sam begins to introduce himself but Mazie is quick to cut him off. "I remember your name! It's Sam. Me and Mommy bought a fish and named it Sam."

"Was it a big, strong fish like me?" Sam jokes as he flexes his muscles.

The little girl's face scrunches up. "Your not a fish silly!" she giggles. "And my fish was a little itsy-bitsy one." Mazie uses her hands to show Sam how tiny it was.

The bullpen fills with laughter.  
_

Deeks turns his head to look back where the noise is coming from. He smiles watching his daughter's face look at each person in the room trying to find out what was so funny.

"Mazie is a delightful girl Mr. Deeks." Hetty comments. He nods.

"I don't know how I got so lucky, but I'm glad I did."

Hetty pours herself a cup of tea. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Mazie is my top priority. This will keep me from having to go undercover, or being relocated. She needs a routine, something that won't change. A place to call home, and ones to call family."

"I think you have found the place." Hetty remarks. Deeks hands her the papers. "Welcome Special Agent Marty Deeks." she gives him a warm smile.  
_

"Time to go Mazie." Deeks calls, a smile plastered on his face.

"Why so happy detective?" Sam questions with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Well it's actually 'Agent' if you want to get technical, but hey whatever floats your boat." He smirks. Kensi gasp, and all three of their eyes widen.

Sam walks towards Deeks and gives him a man-hug. "Congratulations man." Callen follows the larger man's foot steps.

Kensi shakes her head and smiles, "That's amazing Deeks."

Mazie untangles herself from Kensi and reaches out for Deeks. As soon as she's in his arms she gives him a kiss on his scruffy cheek. "Good job Daddy." she wasn't quite sure what he did, but she could tell it was good.

"Thanks Maze. Ready to go home?" she shook her head and climbed down to latch on to Kensi's leg.

"I wanna stay here with Kensi." Mazie began her argument.

"Kensi has work to do babygirl, you can see her later." Mazie clenched on tighter.

Kensi leaned down to the child's ear. "I'll comeover later and we can go get ice cream." she whispered.

The little girl shot up and grabbed her father's hand, pulling him out of the bullpen.

"Bye Sam, bye Callen, bye Kensi!" she grunts trying to pull Deeks to the car.

He raises an eyebrow to Kensi, she just shrugs and looks back down at her paperwork with a smile.

"She's got Deeks AND you wrapped around her little finger." Callen commented.

"Give her a couple more hours, she'll do they same for you." Kensi replies.

Sam and Callen both just nodded at her response.

"Daddy?" Mazie asked from her car seat on the way home from OPS.

He looks at her from the mirror and she returns the gaze.

"What's up sweetie?"

She twirls her hair around her fingers.

"Do you like Kensi?"

Deeks was puzzled, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"Um- yeah of course I do, she's my partner."

"No! Do you like-like her?" she asked again sitting up taller in her seat.

Deeks chuckled and shook his head. His daughter definitely took her persistence from him.

"What do you mean 'like-like'?" The five year old was getting annoyed.

The child ran a slow hand over her face. "Nevermind." she grunted and let out a long sigh.

For the rest of the ride home , Deeks received the silent treatment. After pulling in to his drive way, he walked around to help Mazie out of the car.

She gave him a death stare. "Maze that's really scary." She crossed her arms over her chest and continued.

Deeks let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. I like-like Kensi. Can you stop looking at me like that?" The child gave him one of his famous toothless grins.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. She hoped out from the car.

"Daddy and Kensi siting in a tree..."

Deeks rolled his eyes and followed Mazie up the stairs to their house.

Just in a matter of a week so many things have changed. But he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Your reviews make my day! Please keep em' coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! I can't promise I'll update everyday, but at the moment I'm doing pretty good! (: Thank you guys for the reviews! If you have any suggestions of what should happen in the story, PM or message me on tumblr! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"I'm gonna get in line first!" Mazie shouted, running in front of Kensi and Deeks up the strand to the small ice cream parlor. The two adults jog to catch up with her.

The sun is setting on the beach in Los Angeles. The strand is filled with people walking along.

"Can I have chocolate with sprinkles?" Deeks gives Mazie a look. She sighs, "Pleeeeeaaase."

"Good girl." Her father nods in approval.

When the man hands her the ice cream she remembers her manners, "Thank you!" They share a huge smile.

Kensi follows after Mazie too look for the perfect place to sit.

"Cute family you got there." the ice cream man said refurring to the two girls strolling along.

Deeks looks back at the pair. He subconsciously smiles. "Thanks." he says handing the man money for the three ice creams.

The trio settle on a place in the sand, Mazie in the middle of the two. She's the first one to finish.

"Daddy can we go in the water?" she gives him her best pair of puppy eyes.

"I invented that look babygirl." he chuckles meeting eyes with Kensi to see her doing the same.

"Please?" she asks again climbing over him.

Deeks gets up and runs to the water leaving Mazie in shock, "I'm gonna get there first!"

Mazie giggles chasing after him.

Kensi just watches in awe, it reminds her of her own father. The memories she had of him were amazing, and the more she saw Deeks and Mazie the more he could remember.

They stand where the tide pulls in. /Deeks picks Mazie up before the water can drench her.

Deeks looks back too see Kensi and motions for to join them.

She shakes her head no, then Deeks leans down to tell the child something.

Whatever he says, sends the kid charging towards her.

"Come on Kens!" she says grabbing her hand, she must of caught on to the nickname from her father.

"Alright, alright." Kensi says as Mazie leads her down to the shore.

They play in the water until the sun is completely gone. It's still fairly warm, so they sit back on the sand to look up at the stars.

Not even a half an hour later Mazie is asleep. Kensi nudges Deeks and looks down at the child. "We should get going." He whispers. Kensi agrees.

The walk to the car and the ride home is a comfortable quiet, with occasional snores from the sleeping girl.

Kensi opens the doors for Deeks so he can carry Mazie into her room. She shifts in her sleep when Deeks sets her down. Her father give her a kiss on the forehead and comes back out to see Kensi.

It's still fairly early, only 9:45. "Wanna order some pizza? I'm starving." Deeks asks. The brunette is quick to agree.

They sit on the couch eat, drink a few beers, channel surf, and talk about random things just like old times. Before everything got so much more- complicated.

It's about midnight when Deeks falls asleep, and Kensi gathers her things. She's just about to open the door.

"Kensi?" the voice startles her, but she's aware of the little girl whom it came from.

Kensi kneels down and the little girl falls into her sleepily. "What's wrong hun?"

"I don't feel good." the child sniffles as if she had been crying. Kensi feels Mazie's head, it's a little warm but not bad. She picks her up and carries her back to bed. Kensi lays down with Mazie and runs her fingers through her hair.

Kensi tries to get up when she thinks Maize is finally asleep. "Don't go." Mazie says sitting up and grabbing Kensi's shirt. "Please?" hoping her manners would make her stay.

Kensi shushes her pushing her back down, kissing her forehead and lying back down beside her. Mazie lays her head on Kensi's chest and huddles close, Kensi continues to draw patterns on the child's back hoping to sooth her.

They both fall asleep in less then a minutes.

Deeks in woken up from the sound of foot steps. His eyes shoot open to see Kensi attempting to tip-toe quietly.

"Sneaking out? What are you trying to teach my daughter?" Deeks joked, his voice was groggy, still trying to wake up.

Kensi just rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"What time is it?" Deeks asked.

"Around 7:30. I was about to leave around midnight but Mazie came out and said she didn't feel good-"

"Kensi?" Mazie called from the hallway. When she say the woman sitting on the couch she jogged towards her. "You stayed! When I woke up I thought you were gone." The child snuggled her face into the crook of Kensi's neck.

Mazie turned to face her father. "Kensi slept in my bed last night cause my tummy hurt. She rubbed my back like Mommy used to do when I didn't feel good."

Kensi looked down at the mention of her mother. She always felt as if she was over stepping her boundaries, getting to close to Mazie.

"You coulda woke me up Kens." Deeks said.

"It wasn't a problem. Are you feeling better today kiddo?" she was unable to meet his eyes.

"Yup! But I'm hungry." Kensi and Deeks both laughed at this, that kid was always hungry.

Kensi stood up. "I should get going."

"Why can't you stay?" Mazie whined.

"Don't worry Maze I'll see you Monday before school." Kensi said.

"But that's like a hundred years from now!" she argued.

"Try two days." the girl's father butted in.

"It'll go by fast I promise."

"Bye guys!" Kensi said walking out the door.

"Bye!" Deeks and Mazie said together.

It was around 8 o' clock that night when there was a knock on Kensi's door.

As soon as she opened the door, the was attacked by Mazie holding her legs.

Deeks was behind her holding a bag with food in it.

"I think it's official, my kid likes you more then me." he says gliding into the cluttered house.

The trio sit on the couch watching Spongebob.

Even the two adults find themselves laughing at some parts.

It's almost 10 when Deeks and Mazie leave.

She thanks him for the food, and tells him she'll call him Monday morning.

It's was a quiet Sunday at the Blye household. It consisted of channel surfing and twinkies.

She's laying down in bed when her phone starts going off. Kensi looks at the caller ID and sees it Deeks and worry flushes over her.

"Hey Deeks is everything okay?" she says, probably just a little too fast for anyone to understand.

"Yeah Kens everything's fine. Someone just wanted to call and say goodnight."

Kensi smiles, in the background she can hear Mazie saying "Let me talk to her!"

"Goodnight Kensi." she hears the giggly voice say into the phone.

"Goodnight Mazie. You have a big day tomorrow! Are you excited?" the tone in the child's voice changes.

"No. I wanna hang out with you and Daddy."

Kensi chuckles. "Schools important though sweetie."

"That's why Daddy said." she let out a long sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Sleep tight."

"I love you."

Kensi froze. Those words were never exchanged much. But she knew for a fact that she loved that kid. "I love you too. Now go to bed! " she could her the laughs on the other line of the phone.

"She refused to go to bed without talking to you." Deeks explained.

"I don't mind. I'm glad you guys called, it's too quiet at my house." Kensi joked, but both knew it was true.

"Goodnight partner."

"Goodnight Fern."

* * *

** What'd ya guys think? (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

Mazie's first week of school went by with no problems.

Every morning Kensi would pick Deeks and the child up, drop her off at school, and then drive in to OPS.

Every afternoon, Deeks would leave to pick up daughter from school, then bring her to his work until 6'. Which is the time he gets off.

Kensi was right about everyone in the office being wrapped around the child's finger.

After the first day, everyone's name had an 'Auntie' or 'Uncle' in front of it.

Mazie was sitting on Deeks' desk watching the two older men talk about basketball.

Kensi and Deeks were down at gym.

"Guys I have a secret." Mazie announced.

They both turn their attention to the child. Nell and Eric come down just in time for secret telling.

Mazie meets eyes with her audience. "Daddy like-likes Kensi."

Everyone's quiet for a moment, but Nell catches on quickly.

"Did Daddy tell you that?" Nell asks.

Mazie nods eagerily.

"You owe me $20 Sam." Callen says.

"That doesn't mean anything! Kensi could 'like-like' him too!" Sam argues.

Their conversation is cut short when Kensi and Deeks rejoin the group.

Everyone is silent, including Mazie which is rare.

"Talking about us?" Deeks jokes.

"What? No. Why would we Daddy?" Mazie answers a little to quickly.

"Maze... you didn't." Deeks knew exactly what she had told the rest of the team.

Everyone but Kensi, Deeks, and Mazie laughed.

She looks down guilty. "I'm sorry Daddy."

Everyone knew what was going on, except Kensi.

"Did I miss something?" Kensi asked confused.

"Daddy had two whole pieces of cake last night. TWO!" she used her fingers to show the amount.

The bullpen filled with laughter once again. Boy, was Deeks happy that his daughter could think fast.

The conversation was quickly dropped and they went on with their day.

* * *

"Keep an eye on those two Mazie!" Sam yelled from his desk as the trio made their way out. Deeks and Kensi look at one another confused.

"I got em' Uncle Sam!" she giggled, grabbing both of their hands.

The car ride home consisted of Radio Disney and Mazie's voice talking about another week at school, she ended up liking it more then she thought.

Kensi pulled up into the Deeks' driveway.

"You coming in Kensi?" Deeks asked.

She wanted to, she really did.

Kensi loved Mazie, but she really just wanted Deeks sometimes, just him.

She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

Deeks was Mazie's father, and too Kensi, Deeks was just her best friend, she wasn't entitled to anything.

"Not tonight, I'm exhausted."

Mazie began to pout, but Deeks gave her "the look" and she was quick to change her demeaner.

"Night Kensi!" Mazie leaned towards the driver seat to give her a kiss on the cheek, then jumped out of the car.

Deeks stared at Kensi, "You good?"

She gave him a soft smile. "I'm good."

"Do you still wanna go tomorrow?" he asked refurring to the three's plan to go to the beach.

"Of course. I'll call you in the morning, goodnight Deeks."

He looked skeptic. "Goodnight Kens." he said closing the car door.

* * *

That entire day they stayed at the beach.

By the time they pulled out the parking spot, Mazie was asleep.

When they got home, she was still out.

Kensi carried Mazie to her bed and Deeks unloaded the car.

"She still asleep?" he asked as they met back in the living room.

"Like a rock." Kensi smirked.

There's a long silence between the two.

"Kensi, I can't thank you enough for all that you've done this last month. I really don't know how I could even do this without you."

"Deeks you don't have to-" Kensi was cut off.

"No Kens, I do. Just take the thank you okay?" Deeks pushed.

She chuckles. "Fine, you're welcome."

When she looks up, their faces are inches apart.

It's unknown which one leans first, but they kiss.

It starts off slow, but soon becomes desperate.

Deeks' is on top of her, propping himself up so he's not crushing her.

He tugs at the hem of Kensi's shirt, but she's quick to stop him.

"Deeeeeeks..." her breathing is heavy. He's afraid she wants him to stop. "I don't think you want to explain to Mazie what we're gonna do right now if she wakes up."

Deeks is confused at first, but soon catches on.

He nods and stands up, offering Kensi a hand. They lace their fingers together.

She falls back on the bed, and Deeks returns to their previous positions.

It's not long before all clothes are gone, Kensi is on top. "Are you sure?" she asks.

He flips them over, so he has a full view of her face. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he chuckles.

Kensi pulls him back down to kiss her, he takes that as a yes.

They take there time, not thinking about the consequences or questions to follow.

Almost an hour later Kensi and Deeks lay beside one another in silence. They both turn to their sides to face eachother.

"That was..." Kensi began.

"Amazing." Deeks finishes. Kensi giggles.

"Did I just make Bad-Ass Blye giggle?" he teases.

Kensi punches his bare shoulder.

"Ouch! Really Kens? We just did' he motions between them, 'and you still abuse me?"

Kensi rolls her eyes.

She sits up "Should I- um..?" she wants to know whether or not she should stay or go.

All Deeks wants is to take her in his arms. He would of done that exactly if there wasn't a five year old who came in his room every morning.

Things have changed.

He looks down, "Kens..." she takes the hint.

She stands up letting the sheets fall from her perfect body. Deeks watches as she puts her clothes back on.

"See you Monday Deeks." her voice is filled with emotion.

"Kensi."

She turns around in the door frame. "Deeks it's fine. Your worried about Mazie. I get it okay?" she sounds frustrated.

Deeks can't find words and just watches her walk out of the door.

He lays on his back facing the celling when he hears the front door lock.

Why did things always have to be hard? Why couldn't it be easy?

* * *

**I hope I'm not going to fast. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**When I started writing this chapter, Mazie tells Deeks was the winner, as of now, the results have changed. But I wanted to finish what I started. Enjoy (:**

* * *

Four months later, and the pair never talked about the events that happened on that night. There were awkward moments here and there but it would soon blow over, it always did. The holiday season was in swing, and things were slightly different. Kensi stopped visiting the Deeks' household as much, limiting her visits to twice a week.

She decided it was time to move on, to accept that whatever "thing" her and Deeks had was in the past. Deeks was moving on, he had Mazie and wasn't the single bachleor anymore; and Kensi was getting older, she would never admit it, but having someone to say goodnight to every night didn't sound to shabby.

But of course, nothing in Kensi's life could be easy.

Her she was, pacing back in forth in her bathroom waiting for three minutes to be up.

Three test laid on the counter, each one for a period that was missed. The timer dinged and Kensi looked over.

"Shit." she mummered, looking at three smiley faces back at her.

She had to reread the directions again, she wasn't sure if it ment, 'Yay! You're pregnant!' or 'Yay! You're not pregnant!'

Turns out smiley faces means a baby is on it's way.

* * *

Kensi couldn't sit still the whole day. She needed to tell someone, anyone, just not Deeks. She was lost in thought, thinking about how this all would play out.

"Kensi are you still coming tonight?" Mazie asked tugging her hand, and tugging her out of her thoughts.

She jumped slightly, "Of course! Are you ready little elf?" Kensi joked. It was Mazie's school Christmas preformance.

The little girl giggled, "Yup! Daddy said we should leave soon, we don't want to be late!"

"Okay, I'll be right back, I need to talk to Auntie Nell." Kensi said making her way upstairs.

"Okie Dokie Artachokie!"

Mazie yelled. It had became an on running joke between the pair.

Kensi laughed and shook her head.

* * *

"Eric I hate to kick you out of your little cave, but I really need some girl-talk with Nell." Kensi said, all in one breath. Eric quickly made his way out and the doors shut.

Nell sat down, but Kensi began to pace again.

"Deeks and I..." Nell leaned in closer, curious what the next part was.

"...had sex." Nell's mouth dropped. "What? When?" she asked eagerily.

"Almost four months ago." Kensi stopped pacing and was looking directly at Nell.

"Why are you just telling me about this now!?" Nell then thought again.

"Wait... You're?"

"Pregnant." Kensi finished.

Nell goes silent for awhile.

"When'd you find out?" she asks.

Kensi looks at her watch, "Roughly seven hours ago."

"Does he know?" Kensi looks down gulity.

"He's not going to want his Nell, I can feel it. That's why I wanted to move on, you know? But I can't now, you know why? Cause his apart of me, from now on forever." Kensi was getting frustrated.

"But Kens he likes-likes you!" Nell confesses.

"He likes-likes me? What are you five?" Kensi responed.

"No, but a certain five year old told me that."

On cue Mazie enters.

"Ready Kens?" she says grabbing the older woman's hand.

"Good luck kiddo!" Nell said high-fiving the child

"Tell him tonight." Nell mouthed to Kensi.

* * *

"And did you see when I did the spin?" Mazie asked her father with a mouth full of spagetti.

He chuckles. "Yes, I did babygirl. Finish eating it's getting late, you need to get to bed."

Deeks looks towards Kensi, "Hey are you okay Kensi?" she was snapped out of her thoughts once again. "You've barely eaten anything." he observed.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not feeling to well." she answered taking a gulp of water.

"Is it cause your pregnant?" Mazie asked.

Kensi choked on her water, and Deeks began to cough on his food.

"Mazie where would you get an idea like that from?" Deeks asked catching his breath.

"I heard Kensi and Auntie Nell talking and Kensi said she was pregnant." Mazie explained.

Kensi was in shock. She looked like a deer in the headlights.

"What does pregnant mean?" Mazie asked.

"Hey Maze, why don't you go get ready for bed?" Deeks said.

"But-" her father cut her off.

"Mazie, now."

Mazie let out a huff and rolled her eyes. "Fine, night Kensi." she said giving Kensi a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night. You were amazing tonight sweetie."

"Thanks" she said with a smile.

"Night Daddy."

"I'll come tuck you in a little bit." he promised.

Kensi couldn't do this right now, she got up. "I'm gonna go..."

"Kensi we need to talk." she shook her head.

"It's been four months Deeks, there's nothing to talk about." she said harshly.

"But your-" Kensi cut him off.

"So what? I'm pregnant, so now were going to talk? I can't do this right now." Kensi was angry, she made her way to the door.

He grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face him. "Kensi..."

"Deeks. Let. Go. Of. Me." She gritted through her teeth.

He realsed her hand. "Kensi..." he said softly.

Tears came to her eyes. "Deeks another time, please?" she begged.

"You can't ignore this." Deeks says.

"I know, I know." Kensi said. He pulled her in to his arms.

"Were gonna be okay." Deeks whispered into her ear.

That's all Kensi really needed to hear. "Okay."

"Stay here." Deeks said,

"I need sometime to think, I just found out this morning. I just- just need to process it all."

Deeks nodded. "Text me when you get home."

* * *

Kensi laid her in bed that night regretting not talking to Deeks. She was so anxious about the whole situation. She just need him to keep telling her "It's going to be okay."

* * *

**Review! Sorry for all the spelling errors. I'm just so tired. Thanks for reading (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! But here's chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Its's almost two in the morning when Kensi hears a knock on the door.

She doesn't need to check whose there, she already knows.

"Can't sleep?" she asks opening the door for her partner.

"You too?" he fires back.

"Too much things to think about." Kensi says. "Where's Mazie?" She knew he would never leave her alone in the house.

"Nell came over to watch her." Deeks says sitting on the couch. Kensi is quick to join him.

Both aren't quiet sure what to say.

"Kens..."

"Deeks I know that you just got used to things now with Mazie. And..." she pause swallowing back tears. "...I'm sorry I'm screwing it all up, okay? I know this isn't what you wanted..." Kensi rambles on. Her emotions get the best of her, "I'm just so sorry."

Kensi's anger towards Deeks for the moment, had disappeared and was replace with fear.

"I'm scared." she sheepishly admitted.

"I'm gonna be a horrible mother, it's gonna hate me."

Deeks had been silent this whole time, shocked by his partner's confessions.

"Hey, hey, hey, come here." he lays down pulling Kensi down with him.

Deeks wraps his arms around the shaking body.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kens."

"But you-" Kensi starts again.

"Yeah it wasn't planned, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing." He takes a long pause. "And there is no way that you would ever be a bad mom."

"Deeks, I'm roughly four months and I just started thinking 'Hey I might be pregnant.' like a week ago. What kind of person doesn't know they're pregnant?" Kensi said sternly.

"That doesn't mean your going to be a bad parent Kens. You probably just missed the signs." Deeks tried to reason with her.

"Give me your hand." she commanded.

Kensi took Deeks' hand in her's and put them under her shirt on her hip. She glided the two hands across her stomach to the opposite hip.

Deeks swallows. "I- uhm... wow."

Beneath his hand he could feel Kensi's small bump, it was crazy to think that his baby, their baby was in there.

"It's kind of hard to miss, right?" Kensi asked.

He ran his hand back over the bump. "I never got to do this with Mazie."

Kensi looked up to meet his eyes. "Why?"

"I was undercover. I couldn't even leave to go to the hospital when she was born. It's like I wasn't there at all you know? And to be honest I wasn't."

"Deeks-" she said softly.

He shook his head. "Savannah didn't want me in Mazie's life, she wanted to do it all by herself. I had to beg for her to let me see her."

Kensi rubbed her palm over his chest in an attempt to comfort him.

Deeks squeezed his eyes shut. "We had a fight the day she left for Vegas. She said that she was good, that she didn't need anymore help with Mazie. I-I yelled at her telling her how selfish she was. Mazie started crying so I let Savannah go. I was so angry, I never want Mazie to see that side of me again." He takes a pause. "I let her go, and now my little girl doesn't have a mother."

Kensi runs her hands through his hair. "It's not your fault."

"I keep telling myself, but I- I just can't myself to believe it."

Kensi was at a lost for words, she didn't know what else to say.

He lets out an empty chuckle. "I thought awhile after they left, I eventually became to believe it was for the better."

"Why?"

"Whenever I'd look in the mirror, I'd see my dad."

Kensi sat up, basically straddling him, she pushed her hands on his chest.

"Deeks. You're not, never were, and will never be anything like your father, okay?" She said sternly.

'How can you be so sure?" his voice was hoarse and his eyes were stinging with tears.

"You are the most caring, loving, person I know. I also know that you would _never _hurt me, Mazie, or this baby."

He nodded, Deeks still had his doubts but she made him less scared.

She laid back down beside him and he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Deeks it's getting late, shouldn't you get home?" Kensi asked sadly. She didn't want him to go.

"Come with me." Deeks offered.

Kensi shook her head. "I think we should both talk to Mazie before anything more can happen between us."

"I don't want you here by yourself. Just come-"

"Deeks. I'll be fine." Kensi could still see the uncertainess in his eyes.

"I-I just don't want to miss anything." he sheepishly admitted.

"We can talk to Mazie tomorrow if you want. I want to make sure she's okay with whatever this is." Kensi says.

"Okay." he agrees. "Let's get you to bed." All the crying and stress from the last 24 hours was catching up to her.

Deeks tucks her in. "Goodnight Princess." He leans in and kisses her on her forehead. He's walking towards the door when Kensi calls him. "Deeks?"

"Hmm?" he mumbles when he sits on the bed. Kensi sits up and leans towards him and kisses him softly on the lips. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course. I thought this was a topic that shouldn't go another four months without being talked about." He chuckled, putting his hand on her cheek. Deeks planted another kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded.

Deeks got up and made his way out.

* * *

**Just a short little chapter! Reviews Make My Day! Thank you for all your constructive criticism!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY! Guys I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been having a serious case of writer's block. Hope you guys enjoy, here's chapter 8! (:**

* * *

Anxiety streamed through Kensi's body as she knocked on the Deeks' door.

What if Mazie didn't want this? What if Deeks changed his mind about the situation over night?

"I GOT IT!" Kensi heard the little voice shout.

The door swung open. "Morning Kensi!" the five year olds curls were still unbrushed from the night before. Her footsie pajamas had Nemo all over them.

"Good Morning Maze." the brunette leaned down to receive a kiss on the cheek from the young girl.

"Guess what I brought." Kensi teased walking into the house.

"What? What? What?" Mazie questioned, giggling and tugging at Kensi's shirt.

"Oh well you know... donuts." Kensi answered setting the box down on the dinning room table.

Mazie scrambled to get on the seat to stand over to see what was in the box.

"Oh look!" Kensi said pulling a donut out of the box, "A jelly donut for my favorite girl."

Mazie was quick to snatch the donut out of her hand. "Thank you Kensi!" the girl said with her mouth full of the pastry.

"What'd you bring for your favorite guy?"

Kensi's heart rate picked back up. "Oops! Must of forgot yours." she turned around to face the shaggy haired man, which was still wet from the shower.

"Ouch. Forgot about me? Sounds impossible."

"Guess you're right, here's your ham and cheese croissant." she chuckled.

"How'd you sleep Fern?" Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Pretty good, after my midnight visitor left." they both shared a smirk.

"Oohh was it the boogieman? He's not real Kens, I promise." the pair forgot that Mazie was listening to everyone word they said.

Kensi let out a chuckle. "Really? Good to know Maze."

"We should have a sleepover Kensi! I could protect you, remember the last time you stayed the night? But I fell-" Mazie continued rambling on about a night that would be remembered.

Deeks and Kensi exchanged looks, that were asking whether or not they should tell Mazie now or later. Kensi nodded a 'yes' to telling the child the big news.

"Hey Maze can we talk to you?" Kensi asked, the anxiety creeping in again.

The child looked up confused. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, no babygirl. We just need to talk to you." Deeks said leading the way to the living room.

Deeks sat in the middle of the two females.

Kensi was fiddling with her fingers out of nervousness. Deeks laid a hand on top of hers. She looked up to meet his eyes, he gave her a comforting smile.

Deeks starts off. "Mazie do any of your friends at school have a little brother or sister?"

Mazie nodded swiftly. "Yup! Taylor does, but she said her little sister is loud and smells like poop."

Deeks took a deep breathe and ran a hand over his face. Of course this wasn't going to be simple.

"Would you ever want a little brother or sister Maze?" Kensi asked, she was terrified of what her response would be.

Mazie thought about it, and to be honest, it was the longest wait of Kensi's life.

Deeks didn't wait for the little girl's answer. "Daddy and Kensi are- um having a baby. Which would a- be your little brother or sister."

There was a long silence.

Mazie was frowning. "But Daddy, you said I'm your baby."

It broke Kensi's heart hearing that. Deeks could sense her worry and gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Squirt you'll always be my babygirl." Deeks reasoned with her, the child climbing in to his lap.

"But what if I get a baby sister, wouldn't she be your babygirl?" Mazie sniffled.

"You'll always be my first babygirl." the child seemed content with that.

* * *

"So where is it?" Mazie asked.

Deeks and Kensi exchanged a confused look.

"Where is what?" Kensi asked.

Mazie threw her hands up in the air, "My baby sister?"

Kensi's heart soared hearing that, at the moment she realized that she wasn't alone. This was her family now.

Her, Mazie, Deeks and in a few months another child.

Deeks and Kensi both laughed.

"It's in Kensi's belly sweetie, and we don't know if it's a girl or boy yet." Deeks said.

Mazie's face was full of horror. "YOU ATE THE BABY?"

"No, no, no Maze. The baby lives in my belly until it's ready to come out." Both adults struggled to swallow their laughter.

"Oh.." the child said nodding.

"Can I touch the baby Kens?" Mazie asked softly, it was a new tone of voice for her.

Deeks raised an eyebrow towards Kensi.

Kensi bit her bottom lip and agreed leaning back on the couch.

Deeks watched her role up her shirt revealing her slightly swollen stomach. It was a lot more noticeable in the light.

Mazie laid a hand on Kensi's belly, and leaned her face in close and whispered, "I'll still love you even if you smell like poop." she finished it off with a kiss on the stomach.

Kensi and Deeks both exchanged smiles that went from ear to ear.

* * *

The Deeks' living room was turned into a campsite. Pillows, blankets, and more were spread about the place.

Mazie was sprawled out asleep on the living room floor, while Kensi and Deeks were on the couch.

Kensi's head was in Deeks' lap. He ran his fingers through the brown curls.

"Hey Deeks?"

"Hmm?"

Kensi turned her hear away from the T.V so she could see his face.

"I know you want to be in this baby's life and everything, but where does that leave us?"

Deeks was confused, but then soon realized what she ment. What did this mean for them? Would they just stay as 'partners'? Would Kensi move in when the baby came? What do they tell people at work? Are they dating? Deeks honestly didn't know, so he said the only thing in his mind that made since.

"I love you."

This was the first time in along time that Kensi could respond to those words easily.

"I love you too."

Deeks smiled and shrugged.

"Isn't that all that really matters?"

Kensi's entire face was a slight shade of pink. Only Deeks could make her feel like this.

Deeks switched positions so he was spooning Kensi. She turned to face him and snuggled into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

It's been something he has wanted to do for the last four months.

Maybe even longer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I thrive off them! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Hope you guys enjoy! (:**

* * *

****The holiday season came and went and the new year had started.

The news of Kensi's pregnancy was taken very well by the team.

* * *

_"Guys, I- I mean we have something to tell you." Kensi started off. Nell gave her a smirk, already knowing what the news was going to be._

_The entire team was gathered around the bullpen for their "Christmas" party._

_Kensi looked at Deeks waiting for him to continue. "Oh- it's my turn... well Kensi is um- pregnant."_

_Everyone went silent and looked at Deeks confused._

_"Why are you telling-"Eric started off and then soon put the pieces together._

_"Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye are expecting a child...together." Hetty annouced, clarify the news to the whole group._

_Everyone said "Congratulations" and gave hugs to the expecting parents._

* * *

"Hey Deeks?" Kensi called from the kitchen making Mazie's lunch. Over the last two weeks Kensi became more domestic.

"Yeah?" he answers making his way to her. Kensi turned around to face Deeks and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Do you- a still want to um come to my, I mean the baby's doctor appointment?" For some reason talking about the 'baby' was always a topic that made Kensi nervous.

"Of course." he gave Kensi a reassuring smile.

"Can I go?" Mazie asked sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast.

"Sorry squirt, you have school." Deeks said putting the child's lunch in her backpack. She gave him the big lip.

"Time to go Mazie."

The trio made their way to the car.

* * *

Kensi looked at the clock all morning until 12:45 rolled around.

The day consisted off paperwork, and more paperwork.

Deeks and Kensi met each others gaze from opposite sides of the bullpen.

Deeks nodded his head towards the clock, and Kensi stood up gathering her things.

"Hey guys, we're leaving." Deeks announce.

Callen and Sam look up from their paper work.

"Good luck." they said together.

* * *

"Kens?"

"Hmm?"

Deeks put his hand on her thigh, "Stop moving your leg."

Kensi glared at him. "Sorry for being nervous, I don't get how your not. This is the first ultrasound I'm having and I'm what? Four, maybe five months pregnant? What if there's something wrong with the baby? What if I did something wrong?"

Before Kensi could start another sentence, Deeks planted a kiss on the distraught women's lips.

Kensi's face soften and she leaned into his touch.

"Everything's going to be okay." Deeks reminded her.

"Kensi Blye." the nurse called.

Deeks and Kensi stood up together, walking into the ultrasound room Kensi searched for Deeks' hand.

Kensi's nerves were getting the best of her.

"Hello, Ms. Blye. I'm Dr. Jackie Ross and I'll be your go-to-girl for the rest of your pregnancy."

The doctor was in her mid thirties. Bright green-eyes and fiery red hair. She had a spunk to her.

"And I assume your Mr. Blye?" the red-headed doctor asked reaching out her hand.

Deeks smiled and shook her hand. "It's Deeks, Marty Deeks."

"Oh! Sorry I just assumed. Nice to meet you two. Now let's meet your guys' baby."

Kensi leaned back and the chair and lifted up her shirt.

"Alright Ms. Blye, this is going to be a little cold."

Dr. Ross put the gel on her stomach. The chill from it made her jump, she grabbed Deeks' forearm.

Deeks gave her a toothless smile and laced his fingers with hers. The pair turned their heads to look at the screen.

The doctor moved the apparatus around her stomach.

"Well it looks like your about 17 weeks. If you don't mind me asking, why did you wait so long to come in?"

Kensi's face turned a bright shade of red.

"I um sort of didn't know I was- you know expecting." She was playing with Deeks' fingers in an attempt to calm herself down.

The doctor nodded. "Well from what I can see, the baby seems healthy. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes." Deeks answers quickly.

Kensi snorts at his excitement.

_Thump-Thump-Thump_

Kensi's mouth went dry, she was in complete awe.

Deeks couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Woah." Kensi commented.

"Right there is the head..." Dr. Ross said pointing at the screen. "...and those are the feet. I can't tell the sex though."

Kensi turned to face Deeks, a smile plastered on. Deeks leaned down to peck a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'll give you two a minute, so I can get your pictures." the doctor said exiting the room

* * *

"And there's the baby's head." Deeks pointed out on the sonogram, trying to explain to Mazie.

"It just looks like a blob." Mazie said returning her attention to the bowl of ice cream in front of her.\

"You used to look like that too Maze." Kensi teased.

Mazie giggled, and then her face turned serious.

"Where do babies come from?"

Deeks went pale.

Telling his daughter the whole story about "Mommy and Daddy loving each other very much..." wasn't going to work.

"We can talk about it when you're older. It's more of a girl talk anyways, we wouldn't want Daddy to hear." Kensi sweeped in for the save.

The party of three watched T.V and finished thier ice cream.

Mazie yawned. "Oh someone's tired." Deeks commented

The child just nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Goodnight Daddy." Mazie said sleepily, kissing her father's scruff. "Night babygirl."

She crawled over to the opposite side of the couch into Kensi's lap. "Goodnight Mommy." Mazie said snuggling her face into Kensi's chest.

Kensi's arms went around the child pulling her close. She looked towards Deeks shocked.

Mazie has never called her "Mommy" before, not anything close to it.

Deeks shrugged, he wasn't sure of what to say or do either.

Kensi carried the child to bed, and then went to her own bed.

Deeks followed soon after.

At the moment, everything was perfect.

But how long will that last?

* * *

_**Foreshadowing?**_

**I want to thank everyone who reviews this story, I appreciate it so much! Please keep the reviews coming, the more I get, the faster I write! Thanks for reading! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! This is my favorite chapter so far, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A special thanks to Hazel (imgoingtocallyoufern) who gave me some feedback for the first part of this chapter. If you guys don't already know her, check out her stories! She's truly amazing. Enough with my rambling, read away!**

* * *

Deeks, Kensi, and Mazie were walking through the busy streets of downtown L.A window shopping.

The streets were crowded beyond beliefs.

"Whose idea was this?" Kensi mumbled under her breath, keeping body close to her partner as they traveled through the hordes of people, bobbing and weaving to avoid getting run over.

"I believe it was yours, Sugarbear," Deeks said, one hand on the lower part of Kensi's back. Mazie rested on his hip, her shoulder resting sleepily on his.

"Why would you listen to me?" She asked under her breath, rolling both eyes. "I'm pregnant. My ideas aren't always the brightest."

Deeks chuckled. "Because your pregnant, so making you upset isn't something I want to do."

Kensi let out a frustrated breath and forced a smile. "Ooooh. Touché."

Deeks stopped suddenly, pausing in the center of the road. Kensi walked for a few more paces before noticing that he wasn't by her side any longer, and quickly turned around, puzzled.

"Deeks- what is it?"

"You used 'touché' right." He planted a fat kiss on her cheek.

Kensi laughed.

Mazie clapped her hands. "Touché, touché, touché..."

Deeks wore a rather defeated look on his face, immediately regretting the comment.

"Great, now I have to train her too," he said, feigning annoyance as he tickled the child's side.

Kensi let out a snort, and raised her hand towards Mazie so she could give her a high five.

"I hope that little one is a boy." Deeks said gently poking Kensi's stomach. "You two girls are out to destroy me, we don't need to make it a team of three."

"Max!"  
A voice suddenly called out to him from from the crowd. It took Deeks a moment to realize the person was actually speaking to him, and once he finally came to the truth Deeks knew it wasn't good.

He took a sharp breath in. Deeks should've known better than to go out like that, in the broad ere was always a chance something like that could happen.

Being undercover around L.A, he met a lot of people.

Honestly, he was surprised he was never noticed on the streets.

Deeks handed Mazie to Kensi.  
"Kens, you and Mazie need to go home, okay? I'll see you later."

A frantic expression graced her face as Kensi peered over Deeks' shoulder, eyes glued to the man that was coming towards them.  
"Deeks... what is this about?"

Before he could answer the mysterious man was behind the family.

"Max! Longtime no see!" Deeks went in for a man hug with the other man.

He was roughly the same age, with short cut hair and huge bags under his eyes.

The man reeked of alcohol, and was obviously drunk.

"You know how much I hate when people disapear on me Max-y," the creepy man said, letting out a hollowed laugh.

Deeks protectively slid a hand around Kensi's waist. "I've been busy."

The man eyed the sight in front of him, "You went soft on me Max? I haven't introduced myself, have I?"

He extended an arm towards Kensi, "I'm Carl." Kensi shook his hand, not saying her name.

"And whose this cutie?" Carl asked poking Mazie's side.

Mazie just clung tighter to Kensi.

"Don't touch her." Deeks said sternly, his voice hostile.

"Aww, there's my Max-y boy and his quick temper!"

Deeks pursed his lips together and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I understand. Sometimes you got to teach em' a lesson." By that point, Deeks' blood was boiling.

Kensi knew what Carl was getting at, he assumed Deeks or "Max" hit them.

"Well we're gonna get going." Deeks said walking away, leading Kensi with him.

"Not so fast. You and I both know that some things were left unfinished," Carl said, following after them.

Deeks looked around the crowd and saw that they were being cornered.

"Fine." He turned and grabbed Kensi's shoulders.

"Go home and lock all the doors and windows." Deeks said sternly.

"Deeks- I'm not leaving you," Kensi snapped back quietly.

"Kens, it's not just you and me anymore, there's Mazie and the baby."

Kensi looked around before agreeing. "Should I call the team?"

Deeks shook his head from side to side. "That would make things worse. I'll be home tonight I promise."

"Daddy what's going on?" Mazie had been unusually quiet during this whole ordeal.

"Nothing is wrong Princess," he said, kissing her forehead. "You and Kensi are going to have a girl's night, is that okay with you?"

Mazie bobbed her head up and down.

Deeks felt Kensi's gaze pericing at him. "Kensi, I'm good. I'll see you later." Deeks promised kissing her lips.

"Love you."

Deeks looked at the ground then back up and smiled. "I love you too."

Kensi turned around still holding Mazie, the child's chin on her shoulder.

"Bye Daddy!" she waved. Deeks faked a smile and waved back.

* * *

"When's Daddy coming home?" Mazie asked for the 5th time that night.

It was 12:30 when they left Deeks downtown, now its 7:30pm.

"Soon sweetie." Kensi answered running her fingers through the child's wet curls, even though she wasn't sure.

They sat in the living room watching cartoons, both weren't really paying attention.

Mazie was curled up on the couch with her head in Kensi's lap.

"What if..." Mazie stopped, and then tried again. "What if Daddy doesn't come home?"

Kensi was faced-to-faced with Mazie's ocean blues. "That's not going to happen, he promised."

Reassuring Mazie as well as herself.

"It happened to Mommy..." Mazie started to cry.

Kensi's heart shattered.

"Come here baby." Kensi wrapped her arms around the small child, pulling her against her chest.

"I miss her a lot." Mazie mumbled against Kensi's shirt.

"Sh..Sh.. I know baby." kissing the top of her head.

Mazie cried herself to sleep that night.

Kensi flipped off the T.V and carried Mazie to her and Deeks' room.

She laid Mazie in the middle, and then slipped into the bed on her side.

Mazie cuddled up to Kensi's side, putting her head on her chest and a hand on her belly.

Kensi gave the child one last kiss on her forehead before closing her eyes.

* * *

Kensi wouldn't sleep until she knew Deeks was okay.

It was almost midnight when Kensi heard the front door unlock.

She untangled herself from the five year old's grip.

Deeks was in the kitchen, his back facing her. His hands gripping the counter.

"Deeks?" Kensi said softly, she gently touched his shoulder.

When he turned around Kensi gasped.

Deeks left eye was swallowed shut, his mouth was bleeding, and his entire face was an odd shade of pink.

Kensi pushed him towards a chair in the dinning room.

She grabbed the first aid kit from the top shelf in the kitchen.

Kensi dabbed a damp paper towel on Deeks' lip.

"What the hell Deeks?" Kensi sighed, taking a good look at his face.

Deeks pulled Kensi's hand to his lip and gave it a few soft kisses.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

She gave him a gentle kiss.

Once his face was cleaned up Kensi led him to the couch.

Before Deeks laid down, she helped him take of his shirt.

Unbuttoning the buttons one by one, the more she undid, the more bruises she saw.

Kensi lightly ran her fingers over them.

"God Deeks..."

"Nothing's broken." Deeks grunted out.

Kensi ignored the comment. "Lay down."

He did as he was told, and Kensi gave him bagged ice to put on his sores.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was undercover went I met Carl, he asked me to dirty jobs for him and I did. But as soon as the operation was over, I disappeared. Carl isn't a fan of those who flake on him." Deeks paused to shift into a more comfortable position letting out a small moan. "Him and his guys wanted to teach me a lesson, after you and Maze left they took me to an alley and threw a couple of punches, but then must of knocked me unconscious because that's all I can remember. When I woke up they were gone."

Kensi nodded unable to form words, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Deeks." her voice cracked as she sat on the floor next to Deeks' head on the couch.

"You can't leave me, okay?" she said the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kens I wouldn't -"

"Deeks I know you wouldn't leave me by choice, but you can't die." Kensi said sternly, wipping away her tears.

"If I do.."

"Which won't happen." Kensi argued.

"But if I do.." Kensi sighed and let him continue.

"Watch Mazie for me okay? She can't lose another mom."

Tears were falling freely as she choked back on sobs.

Kensi bobbed her head up and down.

"Daddy?" a small voice said from the door of the hallway.

"Hey squirt."

"Daddy!" the little girl ran over to her father and hugged him.

Deeks took a sharp breath in, pain shooting all over his body.

"Careful Maze, Daddy's a little sore."

"Sorry..."

Mazie fell lazily into Kensi's lap.

Kensi snaked her hands around the child.

Few minutes later, Mazie was asleep once again.

Kensi laid down on the floor of the living room with Mazie wrapping a blanket around them.

"Hey Fern?" Kensi heard Deeks call from the couch, a smirk spread across her face.

"Hmm?"

"I really do love you."

"I would hope so.." Kensi joked, trying to returns things back to normal.

She heard Deeks chuckle, and then it was quiet once again.

The only sounds heard was breathing from the trio.

"I love you too Deeks."

* * *

**Review please! I read every single one, and they all make me so happy! If you guys do suggest things in the reviews, I do take them into consideration. Thanks for reading and please, please, please, review! The more I get the faster I write. Once again thanks! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is really short. Sorry for the late update, I just had no idea what to write. Enjoy some Densi Family Fluff!**

* * *

Deeks squinted his eyes, the morning's light was to bright.

When his vision finally readjusted, he was met with two blue eyes starting at him.

"Morning babygirl." Deeks said groggily.

Mazie put a finger over her mouth,  
"Shh.. Kensi is sleeping." she whispered.

It was 7 o' clock on a Sunday morning, and Mazie was squeezed in between the two adults on their king size bed.

Deeks could see Kensi's face curve into a smile at Mazie's comment.

"Are you sure Kensi is sleeping?" Deeks asked mocking Mazie's assumption.

Before Mazie could answer Kensi tickled the little girl sides.

"KENSI!" Mazie shirked. She squirmed around, her limbs flying everywhere.

Kensi froze and took a sharp breath in, her hands moving to her stomach.

"Kens, are you okay?" Deeks asked moving closer to her.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you." Mazie panics, tears forming in her eyes.

Kensi reaches out her arms and grabs Deeks' hand and lays it on the side of her stomach.

"You feel that?" Kensi asked

Deeks nodded and a smile crept acrossed his face.

Mazie had tears rolling down her face.

"No Maze, don't cry. You didn't hurt me. Here give me your hand." Kensi said.

She took the child's hand and put it where Deeks' once was.

Mazie jumped away from Kensi and towards Deeks when she felt the movement under her hand.

"WHAT IS THAT?" she asked, a horrified look on her face.

Kensi and Deeks both started cracking up.

"It's your baby sister-" Deeks answered, his laugh dying down.

"Or brother." Kensi finished.

Mazie's face soften. "Can I touch your tummy again?"

Kensi nodded.

The child got close to the slighty swollen stomach.

After a few moments Mazie lifted away and plopped down in the middle of the bed.

"She said she's ready to come out."

"She's too little sweetie."

"I just want her." Mazie pouted, crossing her hands over her chest, slumping over.

"You and me both Maze, she's right on my bladder." Kensi complained, getting up to use the bathroom for the thirid time this hour.

"So she's a girl now?" Deeks called as Kensi shut the bathroom door. He didn't recieve any response.

"Come on babygirl, let's go make some pancakes." Deeks said picking Mazie up from the bed.

She still had her bottom lip out. "Chocolate chip pancakes?" **  
**

"To the kitchen!" Mazie squealed pointing to the door.

* * *

**Review? (:**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Kens?" Deeks asked looking down at the sea of brunette locks across his chest.

"Hmm?" Kensi mumbled, snuggling in closer to his chest.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Kensi turned her head to meet his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Deeks shook his head and chuckled. "Nevermind."

She didn't take that as a good enough answer, Kensi sat up and threw a leg across his torso and was straddling him. Deeks sat up against the headboard, his hands resting on her hips; and hers resting on his chest.

"Teelll Meee." Kensi sang, Deeks continued to laugh. "Deeks." She said in a serious tone.

Deeks began to crumble. "Fine.. I was just going to ask if you wanted to ya know- go on a date?" He said sheepishly running a hand over his face.

Kensi grabbed his hands from his face, and planted on kiss on his lips.

"I'd love to." She answered pulling back from the kiss.

Kensi's face turned into a slight frown, "What about Mazie?"

"Well...she has been begging us to let her stay the night with Sam's girls." Deeks reasoned.

Kensi smiled and leaned down for another kiss.

Pulling pack, the pair looked down at their hand, linked between them on stop of Deeks stomach.

"Aren't we doing this all wrong?" Kensi questioned looking up.

"What do you mean?"

Kensi looked back down to their intertwined hands, and played with Deeks' fingers out of a nervous habit.

"I'm 6 months pregnant, and we're just going on our first date?" Kensi refused to meet his eyes, and continued looking down until Deeks untangled one of his hands to lift Kensi's chin up.

"That's my fault princess. I should of asked you on a date years ago." Kensi blushed, but it was quick to fade.

"If I um- didn't get,' she motioned to her stomach, 'do you think we'd ever get together?"

Now Deeks was the one unable to meet her gaze. "It doesn't matter, we're here now."

Kensi just nodded.

Deeks let out a chuckle, "We are doing it pretty backwards, aren't we?"

Kensi just watched him, waiting for Deeks to continue.

"We slept together, got pregnant, and then started dating." Deeks paused. "Isn't it dating, then sleeping together, then marriage, and then finally kids?"

Kensi froze at the "M" word. Deeks noticed, "Kens I didn't mean.."

The brunette shook her head, "Yeah I know."

Kensi returned to her previous position, snuggled into Deeks' side.

Deeks stroked her hair, "Would it really be such a bad thing?"

For some reason Deeks was feeling bold.

Kensi didn't need to ask she already knew what he ment, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "The night before you were, you know taken, I had a dream and it was a wedding on the beach. The whole time I kept wondering who I was marrying, and then I started to walk down and I saw you."

Deeks tensed up and that slight mention of the Siderov case. He was better then he was months ago, but it was still hard. Deeks had triggers, some sounds that would send him into a full on panic attack. Nightmares were much better, but still got to him at least once a month.

When Deeks didn't answer, Kensi became flustered and stood up to pace around.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there enough. I'm sorry that I left...both times. You gave me so many opportunities to say something...and I-I didn't."

Deeks moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and watched her pace back and forth, his shirt coming to a stop far above her mid thigh.

He reached out to grab her arm and pulled her between his legs looking up at her.

"Deeks-"

"Kensi that's all in the past, none of it matters, okay?"

Kensi looked down into his blue eyes. She shook her head not agreeing.

"Look where we are know Kens. Honestly I think it was worth the wait." He planted a

kiss above her navel, along with his hands on both sides of the bump.

Deeks lifted up her- more like his shirt, enough so Kensi's belly was exposed. "You need to tell your Mommy to relax." He whispered and laid another kiss.

Kensi smiled watching Deeks, running her hands through his hair.

He let the shirt drop back down, and pulled Kensi onto the bed. "Come on Fern we need to get some sleep."

Kensi rolled her eyes at the nickname.

Before sleep overcame the pair Kensi mumbled,"Thanks Deeks. I love you."

Deeks smiled as he heard Kensi's snores fill the room. "I love you too." He whispered into her ear, kissing her temple.

* * *

**Another short chapter :/ Please review! Thanks (:**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hot Momma!" Deeks exclaimed, as Kensi walked out in black dress that went just above her knees, it was tight and showed every curve, including her swollen stomach.

She stifled a laugh."Deeks that isn't funny."

Deeks gave her a smirk. "You're right, it's puny."

Kensi just rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Kens that's not nice. Say sorry to Daddy." Mazie commanded sitting on the couch. Hands across her chest with a disapproving look on her face.

"Yeah Kens. Say sorry." Deeks mocked.

"Fine." Kensi said walking over to Deeks. "I'm sorry." And finished the apology with a kiss.

"Eww." Mazie's face cringed.

Deeks and Kensi laughed.

"Come on kiddo, Uncle Sam, Auntie Michelle, Maya, and Kayla are waiting for you!" Deeks said leading the trio to the car.

The five year old giggled, charging out the door to get to the car first.

Deeks was the last one out and turned to lock the door.

He felt to arms wrap around his waist and Kensi's chin was on his shoulder.

"Hot Daddy." Kensi whispered in his ear, placing a light kiss on his neck.

Deeks turned around in her arms. "Nice try babe, but that just sounds wrong."

Kensi's face went into a pout.

Deeks kissed her in attempt to wipe it off her face.

"GUYS COME ON I WANNA GET TO MAYA AND KAYLA'S HOUSE BEFORE IM 60!" Mazie yelled from her car seat.

* * *

"Come on Fern let's get going." He chuckled sliding an arm around her waist.

"Deeks." She whispered in his ear, pulling his forearm towards her. "This place is so nice."

"Nice change from our burgers and fries, huh?"

The pair made their way up to the front desk.

"Reservation for Deeks?"

The hostess smiled at the couple. "Right over here."

Once they were left to look at their menus, Deeks broke the silence. "I can't remember the last time I've actually sat down to eat at a restaurant."

Kensi smiled and reached across the table to grab Deeks' hand. "We better get as many of these little dinner dates as we can before the baby comes."

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

They made pointless conversation, jokes were exchanged, and before they knew it, it was 10 o' clock.

Deeks paid for the check and they left for the car.

"I'm surprised Mazie hasn't called to say goodnight." Kensi said, snuggling against Deeks, the cold air of LA making her shiver.

"Yeah, she's probably having way to much fun, not even thinking about us." Something dawned over Deeks.

"Kens."

"What?" She asked opening the door to the car.

"We have the house to ourselves tonight..."

Kensi wasn't catching on. "And?"

Deeks wiggled his eyebrow leaning against the car, "You can be as loud as you want."

Kensi's entire face turned bright red and she punched Deeks in the shoulder.

He mocked pain, "Yeah I deserved that."

"Come on Shaggy, let's get home." She winked getting in the car.

* * *

_Ring-ring-ring-ring_

"Hello?" Kensi mumbled into the phone.

"Hey Kensi, it's Michelle."

Kensi checked the time, it was almost 1:30, she looked to her side to see if Deeks was awaken by the ringing but he was still dead asleep.

"Is Mazie alright?" She sat up now, and the sleep from her voice was gone and was replaced with concern.

"She's homesick. I tried calling Deeks, but his phone must be off." Michelle explained.

Kensi could hear Mazie crying in the background, "Let me talk to Mommy."

Michelle handed the phone to Mazie.

"Mommy?" The young girl cried.

"No, baby it's Kensi." Her heart was breaking at the sound of the girl's voice.

"Mommy." Mazie stuck with the name. "I miss you and Daddy." The child sniffled.

Kensi sighed. "We'll see you in the morning Maze."

"No, no, no. I want you now." She began crying again.

"Okay baby. Shhh, Shhh. I'll come get you right now. Alright?"

"Okay." Mazie mumbled.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Kensi smiled and hung up the phone, shaking Deeks awake.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going to go pick up Mazie from Sam's." Kensi pulled on sweats and a jacket.

Deeks rubbed his face, sitting up. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah just homesick."

"Want me to go with you?" Deeks asked, moving to sit up.

"No, no. Go back to bed." She insited, grabbing the keys and moving out the door.

"You sure Kens? It's late."

Kensi smiled at his protective side. "Yes Deeks, I'll see you in a few."

* * *

Kensi knocked on the door of the Hanna household.

Michelle creeped open the door. "Hey Kens, I tried to calm Mazie down but she kept on asking for you and Deeks."

"It's fine, really. Thank you guys for having her over."

Bright blue eyes peered around Michelle. "Momma!"

Mazie charged towards Kensi. She kneeled down to pick up the child, and kissing her forehead. "Hi babygirl."

Michelle handed Kensi, Mazie's things.

"Goodnight Michelle, what do you say Mazie?"

"Thank you." Mazie mumbled, sleep over coming her.

Carrying Mazie wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, considering she had to move the child around her protruding stomach.

When the girls pulled into the driveway, Mazie was already fast asleep.

Kensi frowned, she didn't want to wake the child up.

The brunette look towards the house and noticed the lights were on.

Kensi opened the door to the house setting Mazie's bag down. Deeks, now fully clothed, was sitting on the couch.

"Deeks can you get Mazie out of the car? I would but you other child makes it kind of difficult to carry anything let alone a five year old."

Deeks shook his head and stood up, "Why is it always my kid when something is hard for you?"

Kensi giggled. "Shut it."

"Go back to bed Kens. I'll get Mazie." Deeks chuckled, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Deeks unbuckled the car seat, and picked the child up, Her arms tightened around his neck.

"Hi Daddy." Mazie murmured into his neck.

"Let's get you to bed squirt." Deeks smiled, kissing her hair.

Mazie picked her head up off the shoulder, "Daddy I want to sleep with you and Mommy."

"You mean Kensi?" Deeks sighed, once in a while Mazie would get names confused.

Mazie nodded her head, "Mommy."

Deeks smiled, closing the front door. "Mommy."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (: Thanks** for **reading! You** **guys are amazing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! I'm sort of running out of ideas, so if you can leave some thoughts in the reviews or PM me it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"I think Ariel would like this one!" Mazie held up a bright pink dress.

Mazie's new favorite movie was "Ariel the Little Mermaid", and insisted that the baby should be named Ariel.

Kensi's patience was running thin. She was now 8 months pregnant and the trio were hitting hour number 3 of their shopping trip.

"Mazie. We need to pick out clothes both a girl and a boy could wear." Kensi snapped.

The brunette didn't realize her tone towards the child until she looked at her. Mazie put the dress back, and mumbled something, tears quickly forming in her eyes.

Kensi looked at Deeks opening her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He just shrugged and turned back around to the cart.

She knelt down toawrds the child, "Kiddo i know you're trying to help, and I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Mazie relauctantly look to Kensi. "I'm just a little grumpy, cause I'm tired." Kensi moved a few stray strands of hair from Mazie's face.

"I'm sorry...do you forgive me?"

Mazie nodded and Kensi kissed her on the head, pulling her into a hug.

The child turned around to follow her father, but Kensi didn't come with.

"Mommy, come on! He's gonna leave us!"

Kensi could not get up, she tried to but it was near impossible.

"Maze can you go get Daddy and tell him to come here?"

A few seconds later, Mazie came back, pulling Deeks towards Kensi.

"What's wrong?" Deeks asked, slightly jogging to her.

Kensi's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I can't get up."

Deeks let out a loud laugh.

"Deeks... please just help me." Kensi begged.

Deeks reached out his hands to the woman on the floor, "Only cause you said please."

Once he pulled her up, Deeks gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"What about this one?" Mazie continued looking at baby clothes.

Onesies that came in colors of green, yellow, and orange.

"Perfect. Throw it in the cart Maze, let's get out of here."

* * *

"Why do I have to hit it off this?" Mazie questioned Deeks.

"That's why it's called tee ball Maze, you hit it of the tee." Deeks explained.

"But Momma said it's called softball." The girl looked and Kensi confused, and her father let out a sigh and ran a hand over his scruff.

"Babygirl just hit the ball." Deeks pleaded, backing up.

"Alright Maze, just like we practiced." Kensi encouraged her placing a ball on the tee.

Mazie swung, and missed. "Ugh." She huffed.

Kensi took the bat out of the little girl's hands.

Deeks watched as Kensi taught Mazie how to swing the bat, he chuckled to himself as Kensi's stomach almost hit the tee. She was going to be a super mom, doing everything and anything at the same time.

"Try again baby, you got this." Kensi said clapping her hands.

"Come on squirt! Right here!" Deeks exclaimed holding his hands up.

Mazie scrunched her face up and looked at the ball. She did exactly was Mazie said and swung. The ball went straight to Deeks' junk.

He fell to the ground. "Motherfu-"

"Deeks." Kensi warned.

"Daddy are you okay?" Mazie crashed towards him.

Deeks looked up from his crouched position, Mazie gave him an innocent smile.

He took a deep breath in and lifted his hand. "Nice hit babygirl."

"It's getting dark Maze, I think it's time to go inside." Kensi said.

"But Mom-"

"Uh, uh, uh. It's bath time."

Mazie sighed. "Okay." Stopping her way in the house.

"Babe?" Kensi cooed at Deeks. "Be a man and stand up She's just five." She joked.

Deeks stood up slowly. "Yeah she's five, and hits the ball like she's twelve."

"Lets get inside, it's cold." Kensi said leading the way.

The man limped his way in the house.

"I don't think Mazie's getting anymore siblings." Deeks groaned sitting on a dining room chair.

Kensi's head snapped is his direction. "Who said anything about having more kids?"

"Kens I didn't me- wait you don't want anymore kids?"

"You do?"

"I asked you first."

Kensi sighed leaning against the table. "I-"

"Momma I'm ready!" Mazie called from the bathroom.

"Can we talk about this later?" Kensi begged.

"Of course." Deeks sighed looking down.

* * *

The couple laid on opposite sides of the bed that night. Awkward tension filled the quiet air.

"Kensi. We can't do this."

Her heart rate picked up turning over to face him. "Do what?"

"We're adults Kens, we need to talk things out. Not ignore them."

Kensi knew he was right. "Do you want more kids Deeks?"

Deeks pulled Kensi towards him so the were face to face. "Honestly, I want whatever you want Kensi."

Kensi's heart melted, but she still swatted him in the chest. "That's not an answer!"

Deeks chuckled and kissed her on her nose.

No guy had ever had the effect on her like Deeks did.

His eyes watched her, waiting for her answer.

"Deeks... can we just get through one pregnancy at a time? After this baby is born, we can talk about extending our family..okay?"

He gave her a warm smile, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Review? (;**


	15. Chapter 15

**Longest chapter yet! Hope you guys enjoy (:**

* * *

"Maze what's wrong? You were quiet the whole way home." Kensi asked walking through the front door setting the child's backpack by the door.

"I'm fine." Mazie mumbled, plopping herself on the couch.

Kensi scrunched her eyebrows together, what kind of five year old used that phrase.

"Baby what's wrong?" The brunette asked sitting by the child.

"Don't call me that!" Mazie exclaimed, jumping up and making her way to her room. The door closing with a loud thud.

Kensi was taken aback by the child's outburst. She got up and lightly tapped on Mazie's door.

"Mazie.. what's wrong?" She called from outside the room.

"I just want Daddy!" A muffled voice called.

"Maze open your door." Kensi replied sternly.

"I don't have to listen to you." The muffled voice was much clearer now.

"Mazie." Kensi warned.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM." Mazie's words hit her, she even fell back slightly.

Kensi was defeated, she took a slow breath in.

"You're right. I'm not." Her voice was shallow, and tears prickled at her eyes.

"But Maze, I'm the closest thing you've got. Open the door." Kensi tried again, her voice barely above a whisper.

The door slowly cracked open, Mazie's tear stained face was bright red.

"Momma I-I'm sorry." The child stuttered, tears came again. Mazie shoved her face into Kensi's thighs, bringing her arms around to hold on tight.

"Shhh.. Shhh.." Kensi pulled Mazie towards her bed.

The pair sat on the edge of the bed.

Mazie's arms wrapped around Kensi's torso and her head rested on the swollen stomach.

Kensi ran her fingers through Mazie's blond locks. Silent tears fell from her eyes too.

When Mazie finally calmed down, Kensi asked. "So you wanna tell me what's wrong Maze?"

Mazie sat up and wiped the tears from her face. "Next week at school there's gonna be a Mother's Day lunch. Where everyone brings there moms and Caleb and Sean said that I couldn't go cause my mom is dead. But then I said no I do to have a mom and they kept on saying is that your not my mom cause I didn't come from your tummy." New tears made their way down the child's face.

Kensi gently grabbed the girl's face and wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"Mazie you know you don't have to call me Mommy.. right?"

Mazie nodded with a sniff. "But you are my mommy. You do all the stuff mommy used to do and all the things Caleb and Sean's mom does."

Kensi smiled and placed on kiss on the child's forehead. "I love you ba- Mazie."

"I love you too." She paused. "And I like it when you call me baby." Mazie giggled.

"Hello? Where's my girls?" A voice called.

Kensi smiled, "Daddy's home."

Mazie's face lit up. "Daddy!"

She ran into the living room, Kensi following close behind.

"Hey squirt!" Deeks grunted when he picked Mazie up. "I think you're getting to big for this Maze."

"And how are you M'lady?" Deeks asked walking towards Kensi who gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good, just tired of getting kicked in the spleen." She joked.

Deeks moved a hand to Kensi's stomach and after a few seconds, he felt the small flutter under his hand.

"Well hi there bug." Kensi rolled her eyes, Deeks and his nicknames.

Mazie's tiny hand found it's way to Kensi's stomach.

The trio stood in the same spot for over ten minutes, just feeling the small life inside of Kensi moving.

"Only two more weeks and then this trio will be a quad." Deeks smiled kissing Kensi's temple.

* * *

For dinner, the three went out for Chinese.

"I'm so full." Deeks groaned pulling his pants off.

"Me and the baby are over stuffed for sure." Kensi joked pulling her night shirt over her head.

"I have never seen Mazie eat that much... ever." Deeks laughs sliding under to cover, which Kensi was soon to follow.

The conversation soon turned serious. "Deeks... have you ever thought about getting Mazie therapy?"

He let out a chuckle. "For what? She's fine Kensi."

Kensi just shook her head. "I think she's still trying to make sense of what happened with Savan-"

"Kensi. She's fine." Deeks tone spoke for it's self.

"Deeks I don't think so."

"Kensi. She's my daughter, I'm her parent. I think I know her a little better then you do." Deeks voice was harsh, and before he could process them, the words were already out.

Kensi stood up and pulled on a pair of sweats. She made her way out of the bedroom. To say she was mad, was an understatement.

Deeks got up and followed her. "Kens where are you going?"

"I'm done Deeks."

"Wait Kens, come on." He sighed.

She turned around to face him, her eyes pooling with water.

"I don't know what you want from me Deeks." She shouted.

"Kensi..."

"No. I thought we were in this together." Tear began rolling down her face.

"We are..." Deeks tried to reason.

"She calls me Mommy, Deeks. I take care of her and love her like she's my own. But when it comes to decisions on what's best for her I don't get a say?" Kensi's voice was louder then she intended.

"Let's talk about this Kensi." Deeks interjected.

"Deeks we've been talking, it just hasn't been fixing anything." Kensi's voice was lowered.

Deeks didn't know what else to say as Kensi picked up her purse and keys.

"I just need to clear my head." Kensi announced opening the door.

"Momma?" Mazie called, peeking her head out from the hallway.

"Why are you leaving?" The child walked up to Kensi.

"You should be sleeping babygirl." Deeks said softly.

"I heard you and Mommy fighting." Mazie says looking between the two.

Kensi sighed leaning down towards Mazie. "We weren't fighting baby. Just trying to figure things out."

"Then why are you leaving?" Mazie pushed.

"She's just going out for a little drive Maze." Deeks said, knowing Kensi didn't have the heart to tell her she was leaving.

Mazie's eyes filled with panic. "Mommy you can't go." She pleaded.

"I'll be back." Kensi promised.

"That's what she said..." Mazie mumbled throwing her arms around Kensi's neck.

Kensi shot Deeks a look, he sighed in defeat knowing she was right. Maybe having Mazie talk to someone wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"I won't go Mazie. But you need to go back to bed.. okay?" The child nodded and went back to her room.

"I'll take the couch." Kensi said. She was still upset, and annoyed. Maybe it was just cause she was pregnant, but she was truly exhausted.

The brunette sat on the couch trying to get comfortable.

"Babe.. come to bed." Deeks said quietly.

Kensi was being stubborn. She shook her head no.

"Then let me take the couch, you're gonna wake up regretting if you sleep here."

Kensi finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"Kens. You're right. I'm sorry."

She just nodded.

"And.. I was in the wrong saying I know Mazie better. You're her parent just as much as I am."

She gave him a small smile and looked back down.

"Please Kens.. let's go to bed." He offered his hand.

She took it as he pulled her up. "I'm sorry for over reacting." Kensi admitted sheepishly.

"I love you." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you too." He responded with a kiss to her hairline, closing the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! **


	16. Chapter 16

Deeks watched Kensi throw another dress on the bed.

"Come on Kens, it's a kindergarten lunch in, not a photo shoot." He sighed running a hand over his scruff.

"Nothing fits!" She threw her hands up in the air.

Kensi was a day pass her due date and she was antsy.

"Are you sure you should go? What if-"

"I promised Mazie I would go Deeks. She's been set on this for almost two weeks. I'm going, end of argumennnnn-t." Kensi wheezed, both hands on her lower abdomen.

Deeks stood up and walked towards Kensi. Before he could say anything, Kensi explained, heavily breathing. "Braxton hicks..."

"I don't want you going Kensi. Mazie will understand." Deeks laid his hands on her bare hips.

Kensi's hands landed on his shoulders, and shook her hand back and forth, her lips forming a pout "Marty.."

"Nu-uh don't pull the 'first name' card on me." Deeks waved a finger in her face.

Kensi gave him her best pair of puppy eyes.

Deeks gave in, "Fine. But I'm coming with you."

She rolled her eyes. "It's a mommy-daughter kinda thing Deeks." Kensi whined.

Deeks turned around to look down at the bed. "I like this one." He held up and emerald green maternity dress that synched under the bust and flowed out.

Kensi smiled and snatched the dress out of his hand and pulled it over her head.

"We should get going Deeks it's almost 12:00, that's the time were supposed meet at her school." Kensi said looking at her watch.

Kensi walked in front of Deeks. All he could do was stare. She was so gorgeous, her brown curls falling to her lower back, mismatched eyes and her body. God her body, it would be the death of him. Everything about her was perfect.

She threw him the keys when he reached the car door.

"Ooh I get to drive." Deeks gave his famous smirk.

Kensi just rolled her eyes, "Shut up. Let's go."

Deeks started the car and went up the street then the woman besides him grabbed his forearm. He looked towards Kensi. One hand was clenched to him and the other was squeezing the door handle, and she was biting her bottom lip.

Deeks looked to the road and then back at Kensi. "Babe what's wrong?"

"My-my water broke." She looked down, watching the liquid drip between her legs. "Deeks." Her breathing got faster and faster.

Deeks watched as the indestructible wall of Kensi Marie Blye came crumbling down. Just by looking at her he could tell she was terrified.

"Kensi you're okay. Just breathe." Deeks attempted to calm her, lacing their fingers together.

She turned towards him. "Deeks I-I-I'm not ready." Tears crept down her face.

Deeks changed directions from Mazie's school to the hospital.

"You're good Kens." He reassured her.

She smiled past the tears and nodded, but it was quick to fall.

To be honest, Deeks was terrified too. But he couldn't let it show, Kensi was already freaking out. He took a deep breathe when they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

Deeks looked at Kensi and gave her one of his best smiles.

"Come on Fern, let's go have ourselves a baby."

* * *

Mazie looked around the schoolyard for Kensi.

The teacher watched from a far.

"Mazie come on inside now." Mrs. Vazquez requested.

"My mom's gonna be here." The child responded without turning around.

"Can we wait for her inside?" The adult said softly.

Mazie slowly nodded, then Nell and Eric appeared.

"Auntie Nell?" Mazie questioned walking towards her, searching for Kensi's familiar face, only to find Eric's. "Where's mommy?"

Nell and Eric shared a smile. "She's having the baby."

Mazie's disappointed face turned into a large smile. "Really?" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Really kiddo! So get your stuff so we can go!" Eric answered, laughing at the young girls excitement.

The teacher smiled watching the whole ordeal unfold.

In less then a minute Mazie was ready to go at Nell and Eric's sides. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

"Alright Ms. Blye you're 2 centimeters so far. When you hit 10, you can begin to push, but that might take awhile." The nurse explained.

Kensi let out a groan. Her green dress was replaced with a hospital gown, and her long curls were tied up in a bun on top of her head.

Deeks chuckled pushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"The teams here." Deeks said smiling. "Want them to come in?"

"Anything I can do to get my mind of the pain." Kensi answered, exhaling all in one breath. "Is Mazie with them?"

Deeks nodded. "I think she's to young to come in though."

Kensi looked for a nurse. "Excuse me, do you think our daughter could come in?"

Deeks smiled he really liked the sound of that.

The nurse asked how old she was, if she was sick, and more.

"It's not usually allowed but I think we can make an exception." She answered with a wink.

A few minutes later, Mazie and the rest of team showed up.

The child ran up to the side of the hospital bed next to her father. "Hi Daddy! Hi Momma!"

"Hey Maze." Deeks said lifting the child on his hip.

"Momma why are you all wet?" Mazie asked, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"I'm not baby, it's sweat." Kensi gritted through her teeth, another contraction came over her.

"Eww." Mazie said ticking her tongue out.

"We got the bag." Callen said, tossing it into the chair. "How are you doing Kens?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes at him. "How does it look like I'm doing?"

"Your glowing." Sam chuckled.

Kensi was tired and annoyed. "Can I please get up?" She begged the nurse.

"That could actually make the labor go faster, we recommend it!" She smiled.

"Deeks. Help me." Kensi requested slowly throwing her feet off the bed.

"Woah slow down princess." Deeks  
handed her another gown to put around her back.

"Good luck guys." Eric said.

The team left and the last ones there were Hetty and Mazie.

Deeks had one hand on the small of Kensi's back and the other one holding her's.

"I wish you two the best." Hetty said. She also mumbled something in a different language. Both Deeks and Kensi knew it had deep meaning, they just hand no clue what she said.

"Come on Mazie, your mother and father have a job to do." The short lady said reaching her small hand out to the five year old.

Mazie sighed. "Bye Momma." She mumbled. "Bye Daddy."

"Squirt next time I see you you're gonna be a big sister!" Deeks teased, which earned him a giggle from the little girl following Hetty out of the room.

Kensi padded her way to the hallway with Deeks by her side.

"How you doing babe?" Deeks whispered softly into her ear.

She was focused on keeping her breaths even and walking.

Kensi just nodded biting her bottom lip.

They turned the corner when a strong contraction hit.

Kensi buried her face in Deeks' shoulder, his shirt was balled up in her fist.

She let out a quiet whimper. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

Deeks rubbed the small of her back. "You wanna go lay back down Kens?"

She nodded, but laying back down didn't make her feel any better.

"Deeks?" She whispered, hot tears streaming down her face. "Can you lay with me?"

He couldn't say no. Deeks crawled up onto the side of the bed, Kensi leaned her head on his chest. Deeks soothingly rubbed his hand on Kensi arm. His other arm was placed on his lap.

Kensi's fingers intertwined with his. "Try and sleep." Deeks said softly.

The next time the nurse checked Kensi, she was 9 centimeters.

Kensi had now been in labor for 14 hours. Her contractions were closer together, and stronger.

Deeks stood bedside trying to calm her.

"DEEKS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kensi screeched, pushing Deeks away from her.

He didn't take it personally, he knew she was in a lot of pain. But Deeks kept his distance for the time being.

"Alright Ms. Blye, you're ready to push."

Kensi's eyes darted to Deeks. She reached out for him and he was quick to her side. "I-I'm sorry I screamed at you."

"Shh.. Shh.. you're fine Kens don't worry about it." Deeks reassured her.

"Alright Ms. Blye on you're next contraction push.. okay?"

Kensi bit her lip and nodded at the doctor's orders.

When it came, she pushed... and screamed.

"One-Two-Three-Four-Five-Six-Seven-Eight-Nine...Te n." The doctors counted.

Kensi exhaled, sweat pouring down her face.

"That's my girl. You got this Kens. You're doing great." Deeks encouraged her, he planted a kiss on her forehead.

The cycle repeated it's self around 8 times, and Kensi was exhausted.

"Alright Deeks, you can take over." She blubbered, through the tears.

"Sorry Fern it doesn't work like that." He winked. "But I would if I could.." Deeks gives her a quick peck.

Kensi pushed again.

"Great Ms. Blye! You can see the baby's head!"

Deeks and Kensi exchanged a smile.

The surge to push came through Kensi again. But this one had to be the worse.

"AAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!" Kensi grunted. Deeks could if swore she broke his hand.

"Deeks- Deeks I can't, I can't." She pleaded. "God it hurts so much."

"Kens look at me. You got this, okay? It's going to be worth it when you see our baby alright? Just take a deep breath." Deeks kissed her.

Kensi nodded. "Okay." Her voice cracked.

She pushed for another two minutes.

"One more push Ms. Blye! Give it everything you got!"

Kensi felt a weight lifted off of  
her.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said, with concern in his voice.

Deeks and Kensi shared a look of panic.

Deek's voice cracked, this couldn't be happening.

"Why isn't he crying?"

* * *

**Uh-oh **


End file.
